Graduation Gift
by fringeperson
Summary: ONESHOT. COMPLETE. DO NOT OWN. Mori and Hani are graduating, and Hani wants to give his cousin the perfect graduation gift, but he's going to need some help! MoriXHaruhi


Haninozuka Mitsukuni, or Hani-senpai of the Ouran High School Host Club, along with his cousin and best friend Morinonzuka Takashi, was graduating from Ouran High School, and while he wanted cake for his graduating gift, he knew that Takashi wanted something very different, and he wanted to be able to give it to him. Of course, he was going to need help.

"Haru-chan!" he called as he searched the hallways of the extravagant high school building. "Haru-chan? Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Haru-chan? Where are you Haru-chan?"

"Eh? Hani-senpai?"

At last! Success! The short senior jumped into the arms of Fujioka Haruhi with a gleeful "Haru-chan!" wrapping his arms and legs all around her in a full body hug. "Haru-chan, Takashi and I are graduating tomorrow!"

Haruhi nodded as she wrapped her arms around Hani so that she was more balanced to support his weight. "Yes, I know. I will miss you both very much," she said, frowning slightly.

"Hey, Haru-chan, I need your help with Takashi's graduation gift! Will you help me please! No one else can do this!" the boy said, his honey-brown eyes wide and hopeful.

"Of couse Hani-senpai," Haruhi agreed, smiling again. "Do you know what Mori-senpai wants?"

"Yep!" he answered, hopping down from Haruhi and taking her hend. "Well, I was thinking I'd make a cake for him, actually make it, instead of just buying one, but then I remembered that Takashi doesn't like cake as much as I do, and so I thought harder and harder," he explained, leading her through the halls to where his chauffeur was parked and waiting for them.

"And what did you come up with in the end?" she asked, getting into the limousine without a fuss – she was being asked, not forced. It made a lot of difference.

Hani sat beside her and closed the door, the car pulled out and began the drive down the road, and then he started to explain, uncharacteristically serious.

"Haru-chan, Takashi really, really, _really_ likes you, like he doesn't like any of the girls in the Host Club, but how they like to pretend he does," he explained. "I want to give him a chance to be happy, rather than having to start looking at the daughters of business partners for an arranged marriage."

Haruhi smiled softly. "I can see how you would need my help then," she said, "and I would be truly honoured. I like Mori-senpai in much the same way..."

Hani cheered happily, glad that she had agreed. He had been a bit worried that she would say no.

"But I think you're forgetting something Hani-senpai; I need to talk to my father about this. He would be most upset if I made this kind of decision without talking to him about it first. He is unfortunately like Tamaki-senpai that way," she added, pulling a face at the similarities between her father and senpai.

"Then we shall go and speak with him!" Hani insisted. "Will he be at work or at home right now?"

Haruhi checked her watch. "Uh... today is Thursday, so he should probably be at home right now. He doesn't have to go to work for another hour today."

"Then we need to hurry!"

~oOo~

Ranka cried that his baby girl was growing up so fast, but approved of the match, though perhaps not in so many words...

"They're all wonderful boys, except that Suoh one. I'm so happy for you Haruhi!"

"Mr Fujioka, Haru-chan needs to meet my family and Takashi's parents," Hani said once the man had cleaned his face.

"Oh, of course. Haruhi, go and put on a nice dress to meet them in. First impressions are important, you don't want them asking why you're in the boys uniform," Ranka said, straightening himself from where he had been holding his child.

Hani nodded his agreement, and Haruhi sighed before quickly going to change.

~oOo~

Hani fielded most of the questions that were asked of Haruhi, though there were a couple that only she could answer, because as much as he liked her, he didn't know all of her history as Kyouya would have, all kept in his files. Then his mother and Takashi's took Haruhi out with them, he wasn't sure where, to 'give her a little test'.

An hour later, the three returned, all smiles, though Haruhi was also a little bit flushed.

"Fujioka Haruhi has our approval to marry Takashi, though of course, she will finish her schooling first," Hani's mother said, smiling.

"We'll have an engagement party in one week's time," Takashi's mother added.

Haruhi bowed deeply to the family, and Hani smiled as he led her out to the car to take her back home again.

"Haru-chan, what did you and Mother and Auntie do?" Hani asked.

"They wanted to see how I cooked, and a few other things that do not get discussed with men," Haruhi answered, smiling slightly. "Nothing to worry about."

Hani breathed a sigh of relief. "You're a really good cook Haru-chan, and with ingredients that aren't always the best, like you would get as someone of the Morinonzuka family."

Haruhi smiled. Hani-senpai wasn't being mean in any way, or accidentally insensitive even. He was complimenting her. "Thank you Hani-senpai."

He beamed up at her. "Tomorrow after the graduation, I'll tell Takashi, and then come fetch you?"

Haruhi nodded.

~oOo~

Silently, Morinonzuka Takashi presented a cake to his cousin as his graduation gift, though he fully expected to receive a smaller one in return, or some kendo equipment if he was lucky.

"Thank you Takashi!" Mitsukuni said, smiling brightly. "I organised a gift for you as well! I needed help, but I did it! Will you wait right here with my cake while I go get it?"

Takashi nodded, smiling gently after his cousin as he ran off. He was surprised to see Mitsukuni returning with his hand around Haruhi's wrist. Surprised and confused.

"Happy graduation Takashi! I got you a Haru-chan all for your own!"

Takashi blinked, confusing mounting and hope burning in his chest, painfully.

Mitsukuni let go of Haruhi's wrist, and she walked up to him, smiling shyly as she came closer.

"Well, as soon as I've graduated as well anyway," she amended quietly, slipping her hand into his.

"Mother and Auntie are organising your engagement party for next week," Mitsukuni said, smiling broadly as he took out a splade to start eating his cake with.

Takashi's mouth fell open slightly, and his fingers curled around Haruhi's without his really thinking about it, and he turned to look at her.

"Haruhi?"

She smiled up at him. "I'm normally against the idea of a person being a possession," she said, "but I don't mind so much if it's you, Takashi-kun."

He swore he felt his heart burst with happiness, to hear her call him by his name like that, and to know that she really was his.

"Thank you," he said. "I love you Haruhi."

"I love you too. Tamaki-senpai will pitch a fit though," she giggled. "I'm glad my debt is paid, so I won't have to deal with him any more."

Takashi and Mitsukuni both laughed with her.

~The End~


End file.
